


Another Drabble Bites the Dust

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [113]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Even more drabbles for the 'By Any Other Name' universe
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: by any other name [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039829
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Another Drabble Bites the Dust

* * *

As much as he enjoyed cooking, Edge usually only made a full breakfast on the weekends. During the workweek morning meals were generally coffee and whatever muffins or pastries he’d made over the weekend, often brought along with him to the Embassy and never eaten in his car. 

(The rule about not eating in his car might be bent often by Stretch and likely thoroughly broken by Red whenever his brother stole the convertible, but Edge prided himself on at least obeying his own rules. Mostly. Amendments could be made, particularly when Stretch was feeling especially persuasive.)

It was the rule about no sex in the kitchen that was currently up for debate, or so Edge thought was the case when Stretch came up behind him and shoved both his hands into Edge’s pockets with startling force. Amending the rule was not so much of an issue as was the fact that Edge was cutting vegetables for omelets at the time and nearly cut off his damn finger in surprise. He’d known Stretch was in the kitchen, of course; he’d heard scuff of his husband’s slippers as he came through the door in his typical zombie-esque morning shamble as he hunted for cooooffffeee instead of brains. But Stretch was generally a little more cautious when it came to this sort of surprise, particularly when Edge had a knife in hand. 

“Are you searching for something specific in there?” Edge asked dryly. He scooped up the chopped chives that thankfully didn’t include any bone fragments into a dish. “Because you’ll have more luck if you don’t add injuries to your insults.”

The only response was a snuffling breath against his cervical vertebrae as Stretch buried his face into it. His words were difficult to understand being both slurred and muffled. “hummmmnn. y’r warm.”

Ah. Someone wasn’t quite awake. Edge set the knife down and leaned back into Stretch’s arms, slipping his hands into his already filled pockets to hold slim, icy-cold phalanges in his own. His own temperature was always high in comparison to Stretch’s, low HP always conspired to make him chilled ‘to the bone’ as he would usually snark. No matter how Stretch bundled up, burying himself in sweatshirts and blankets, sometimes the cold refused to be banished, especially when he was fresh out of bed.

This morning, puns seemed to be off the breakfast menu, but then, so did breakfast since Stretch seemed very unwilling to let go of his life-sized heating element. That was fine, Edge wasn’t particularly inclined to pull away, though he did say without much enthusiasm, “Love, if you’re cold, I can turn up the furnace.”

Immediately, the arms around him tightened with familiar clinging strength, his love had the clawing strength of a cat refusing to leave a chosen lap, not a comparison he would ever share. 

“huh uh,” Stretch mumbled, nuzzling his vertebrae again. “like this. waaaaarm” The caress of his breath made Edge shiver. He let his head drop back on Stretch’s shoulder, closing his sockets and letting Stretch soak up all the borrowed heat he wanted. 

He didn’t need to chop any other vegetables, Edge decided. Cheese omelets were an excellent compromise. 

-finis-


End file.
